It's a LillyOliver Thing
by kohanababe
Summary: Lilly and Oliver get in another spat and when they woke up the next day they find out, that they aren’t exactly, well…… themselves.... AND EVEN IF YOU AREN'T LOLIVER FANS CHECK OUT THE FIRST COUPLE CHAPTERS FOR A GOOD LAUGH! FLAMES ACCEPTED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So I saw a video of this trailer on youtube using Lilly and Oliver for the movie 'It's a Boy/Girl Thing' and it was sooo good!!! I haven't even heard of the movie so I'm making this from the top of my head… I saw some clips of the real movie so I have kinda the idea of it, so don't make fun of me if I don't get all the details down….**

Disclaimer- I don't own the movie or the loliver idea for this…. I saw a video and the idea is all alexpettyferRoxmySox's idea. They are the best Loliver and Jiley video maker ever!! They even do HP videos too!!

Full summary- Lilly and Oliver get in another spat and when they woke up the next day they find out, that they aren't exactly, well…… themselves...

**It's a Lilly/Oliver Thing**

Chapter 1

By: Sokka's-babe

Lilly's POV

_Okay Lilly, get outta bed!! Come on Lilly! _ I lie in my bed not being able to get up. _I got to get ready for school…. Uhhh. _ I moaned as I pushed my covers off of me and swung my feet over the side of my bed. I let my head hang as I sat on the side of my bed trying to find the right moment to stand up. _If I stand up to fast my vision will go all black, but if I don't get up fast enough I won't wanna…… past that stage now. Why do I gotta go to school? Uhhh!!_ I stand up moaning once again, my toes felt they were asleep and so did my fingers.

I walked into my closet and grabbed a pair of black kapri's, a navy blue t-shirt, a dark purple tank-top (for over the t-shirt), and a couple black ponytails. _I bought the outfit to match my streaks; Miley says they ruin my perfect blonde hair!! I know, but at least Oliver sided with me. Miley she is my best friend, but I think she is still behind Oliver. I mean we've known each other since pre-k!!_ I made my way to the bathroom and took a shower, after I put my clothes and put my hair in a messy bun, but making sure my steaks still shown.

I ran downstairs; my parents work early so I'm all alone in the morning, I grabbed a poptart and ran out the door, _another late start!!_ I grabbed my skateboard outside my door and boarded down my driveway and Oliver was sitting there waiting for me. I didn't even care to stop, _he can catch up._

"Lilly!!" I could hear Oliver yell behind me, next thing I knew he was next to me riding his own skateboard, 'What's up with you?" he calmly asked me. _I don't know, maybe because we have 10 minutes to get to homeroom?_

"Nothing; do you know were Miley is?" I asked as we stopped at a red light and waited for the pedestrian signal to light up. Oliver pushed the button just to hear it beep, _what a donut!_

"Oh, she left for school like 10 minutes ago, she didn't wanna be late," he said. _Then why didn't you go? _I looked over at him.

"Then why didn't you go with her?" I asked confused. He looked over at me like I said the stupidest thing in the world, _did I? _

"Lilly, you are my best friend-" the light changed we started across the street, "-why wouldn't I wait for you?" We said getting closer to the school parking lot. I looked at my watch, _6 minutes!! _We stopped at a crosswalk and watched for the right time to cross.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe so you wouldn't be uhhh, late!?!" I yelled at him.

"I don't care. Getting another tardy wouldn't hurt me, will it?" he said, looking at me, I didn't see it I was watching for traffic, but I could just tell he was.

"Yeah, well if we get another we will," I said, "Go!!' I said as traffic died down so we could cross. We were now entering the parking lot. Oliver finally got that we could actually get it trouble, we jumped off our skateboards and picked them up as we ran into the school. _Great just our luck that our homeroom is on the other side of the school!!_

We ran down the hallway, next to each other. We ran up the stairs and turned the left and ran down the hall, _2 minutes!! We are gonna make it only two more doors!!_

"Oken!! Truscott!!" I slowly turned around and so did Oliver and guess who we saw? _Miss Kunkle!! _She slowly walked over to us.

"Will you two please explain why you are running in the hallways?" she asked in a harsh tone. I looked at Oliver and he looked at me, I think we were both scared.

"Well, Kunkle," Oliver said before thinking, I mentally slapped him, _donut! _At least he caught himself, "I mean, Kunkle comma Miss," _No not that again!! _Miss Kunkle glared at him.

"I know Oken comma Oliver!! Truscott comma Lill-ay!! You two comma detention!" she said smartly. Oliver and I smiled until we found out what she said.

"What?!?" we said at the same time. She pointed to the stairs were she saw use first running.

"Now walk there and walk back! You can't run in the hallway!" she said to us, we walked down the hallway.

"Good going Oken!" I whispered so Miss Kunkle couldn't hear. We walked to the stairs and turned around. Miss Kunkle was still watching us, but Oliver had to take a risk.

"Hey, it was the first thing to come to mind…." _what a donut!!_

"Well, know you two have learned a lesson, but you are still going-" she was cut off by the bell. _No, could this get any worse? _ "- to detention and now you have a tardy from me and your homeroom teacher, meaning two detentions!!" _Gosh, thinking too fast._

Oliver looked shocked and I was mad! We looked at her and nodded. She let us go to homeroom and we had to knock on the door, Mr. Hafften locks it if you are late. _Oh gosh, here he comes!! _When Mr. Hafften gets mad the veins in his neck stick out and he yells. Mr. Hafften opened the door and surprisingly didn't look mad. He stepped aside so we could walk in and sit down. Miley gave us that, what's up look, and I mouthed back 'nothing, just donut boy got us in trouble!'

She gasped, 'no!' she mouth back, 'how much?'

'Two detentions!' she looked at me and then to Oliver and glared at him. Oliver had his confused look on, _that is sooo cute, wait did I just say cute? No I couldn't have. Could I?_

LATER THAT DAY!!

_I haven't talked to Oliver since the 'accident', but we have detention together tonight with Kunkle. Wonder what she was gonna have us do…. _I walked into Miss Kunkle's classroom and Oliver was already there.

"Hello, so Oken and Truscott, in a fight I expect. You didn't talk to each other in science," our teacher said, actually sounding a little worried that we weren't friends anymore. Oliver looked over to me and I looked the other way and sat down in a desk.

"Okay, I see you are, I have a teacher conference. I want you two to clean up around the room. I'll be back in an hour and if it is clean you can leave early. There are sponges under the sink. Get along and behave yourselves," and with that she left. I got up and walked over to the sink and grabbed a sponge and put it under some water. I worked on one side of the room and Oliver the other.

We both worked a good 20 minutes when we got to the middle of the room; we had to work next to each other. I walked back over the sink to dip the sponge into the water and walked back over towards Oliver. I threw my sponge on a desk and water splashed all over him.

"Okay! What is your problem, you ignore me all day and know with the water?!?" Oliver screamed at me. I picked up my sponge and turned to clean up by the test tubes, they were all filled with random colored chemicals and mixtures.

I was done and turned around and Oliver was holding his sponge and pulled back his arm, _Oh no he isn't. _He pulled his arm forward and I ducked just in time to see the sponge fly over my head. I suddenly heard glass break and liquid poured onto my back. I looked behind me to see a blackish liquid pouring off of the counter and onto me. The chemicals reacted to each other and must have turned black.

Suddenly I felt a burning sensation were the liquid hit my skin. I jump from my spot and ran to the sink. I could hear Oliver in the background, "Lilly, I'm so sorry! You have to get that stuff off of you!"

"Who cares, just get this stuff off of me!" I said turning on the faucet. That black stuff was all over my clothes, I started to pull off my shirt when I heard Oliver gasp, "Do you want this to get in my skin or not?!?" He shook his head and started to put his sponge under the water and rubbed it on my back.

I started to feel all the blood in my body rise to my cheeks, but I didn't care, my back was burning. I started to unzip my pants, "Do you mind getting me your gym clothes?" I asked him a little panicked.

"Uh yeah! I'll be right back!" he said, I could hear him run off._ I guess I have to clean __**all**__ my clothes!_

**Oliver's POV**

I ran into the locker room, thank goodness that the basketball team had practice tonight or they wouldn't keep it unlocked. My mom just gave me a clean pair of gym clothes so I'd give those to Lilly. _Okay, locker 13C and the combo, 14-32-27. Yes open!! _I grabbed the bag and closed my locker. I ran back to Miss Kunkle's room.

"Lilly, I got the clo-" I ran into the room to see Lilly with wet pants and struggling to clasp her bra together, she turned around to see me standing there in shock.

"Oliver, I know this is weird, but can you help me clasp my bra?" she asked me, I nodded and walked over to her; I clipped the buckles together and backed away. She turned around smiled and she grabbed the bag and pulled out the shirt, _gosh that's gonna be why to wet. _ I looked over to her shirt and flipped it over my shoulder figuring that she clean it too and boy was I wrong.

"Oliver!" She screamed and pulled her shirt off my shoulder, I instantly felt burning on my shoulder once the liquid seeped through my shirt.

"Ahh!" I screamed like a little girl, I have to admit that. I took my shirt off as fast as possible, I reached over to my sponge and washed off my shoulder. I looked over to Lilly, she had thrown her shirt across the room and was now putting on my gym shirt.

"I thought I told you two to be appropriate!!" yelled a female voice at the back off the room. I turned around to see Miss Kunkle. I looked over to Lilly who was topless and looked down to my own chest to remember I was too, _this can't look good…_

**Miss Kunkle's POV**

The entire staff of The Malibu High School sat in a circle in the Mr. Corelli's classroom. _Why do we have to do these stupid teacher things?_ We were currently talking about school uniforms when I heard a scream not far away.

"Oliver!" came a girl's voice.

"Ahh!" came a boy's voice.

"Karen, what are those kids doing in your detention," asked Mr. Corelli.

"Yeah, sounds like 'sexual tension'," quoted Mr. Hafften, the other teacher's laughed, all but me.

"No student's would do that with teacher's two doors down!" I said standing up and charging out of the room. I walked into my room just to see Oliver and Lilly both shirtless and Lilly's shirt on the other side of the room. Lilly was just putting on Oliver's shirt too.

"I thought I told you two to be appropriate!!" I yelled at them. I saw Oken look to the shirtless Truscott and then to himself and then he looked up wide eyed. _No students of mine will 'hook up' in MY classroom!!_

_**FIN!! FOR NOW….**_

**A/N- so it is rated t so this IS legal!! So this is JUST the beginning, I tried to put a funny flip in the end for this whole dramatic/hateful chapter… now next chapter is the 'flop' if you will. Now if you would all be dolls go check out ****alexpettyferRoxmySox's**** video 'It's a Lilly/Oliver Thing' I based this whole story on that AMAZING video/trailer. You will have to watch it for the sake you might not understand this fanfic if you don't… lol!! And rate and comment the video…. And this chapter, because, like many of my other stories, I need 5 reviews each chapter to continue! And the next part of 'Your Boyfriend?' will be up soon, I PROMISE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So I saw a video of this trailer on youtube using Lilly and Oliver for the movie 'It's a Boy/Girl Thing' and it was sooo good!!! I haven't even heard of the movie so I'm making this from the top of my head… I saw some clips of the real movie so I have kinda the idea of it, so don't make fun of me if I don't get all the details down….**

Disclaimer- I don't own the movie or the loliver idea for this…. I saw a video and the idea is all alexpettyferRoxmySox's idea. They are the best Loliver and Jiley video maker ever!! They even do HP videos too!!

Full summary- Lilly and Oliver get in another spat and when they woke up the next day they find out, that they aren't exactly, well…… themselves...

**It's a Lilly/Oliver Thing**

Chapter 2

Sokka's-babe

**Lilly's POV**

_Oh my gosh!! I just got from detention and guess what? I got suspended for supposed, 'future sex in a classroom!' My parents are gonna KILL me! And now I HATE Oliver, if only he didn't throw that stupid sponge at me! Can you tell I'm mad? Cause I am! _

I heard the door slam downstairs, "Lillian Marie Truscott, downstairs this instant!" I heard my dad scream. _Great, dad's home! _I ran down the stairs, I knew he was mad, and walked into the living room.

"Yes Dad?" I asked scared he would ground me forever.

"What were you thinking? Sex in a teacher's classroom or even at all!" he screamed even louder.

"Dad I didn't even think about doing that! When were cleaning Oliver-"

"Wait! It was with Oliver? You were gonna have sex with your best friend?" he asked confused.

"NO! Dad, just listen to me. I was not! I repeat not! Gonna sleep with him! When we were cleaning up some tubes of crap they tipped over and it burnt use and I had to get those clothes off and Oliver got me his gym clothes since I don't have gym this semester!" I said nearly in tears.

"Well, uh hunny. You still got suspended for 5 days! All in school so they watch you so you won't be inappropriate again. You are grounded until this all goes over our heads," he said calmly.

'But Dad!"

"No if, ands, or buts. Now go to your room and wait until dinner is ready."

_Fine! _ I walked up to my room and shut my door. I fell onto my bed and started to cry, sat there crying until I drifted off to sleep.

**Oliver's POV**

My mom picked me up on the call that Miss Kunkle gave her. I didn't know exactly what Miss Kunkle said, but I know my mom's 'man voice' is going to come into play soon. We got home and mom pulled into the driveway. I got out of the car and shut the door. I started to walk towards the house and then I turned around to look across the street and looked at Lilly's house.

_She must hate me now, _I turned to my house and walked into the living room and sat on the couch. My mom paced in front of me and then the 'man voice' finally came into play, "Sex?!? Oliver! What were you thinking?" for such a petite woman she sure didn't have that kinda voice….

"Mom! No sex!" I said, she turned to look at me and game me a sweet little smile.

"Then, would you like to talk about who you were topless with?" she said still smiling. _Well, mom I was topless with my ex-best friend, what am I gonna say?_

"Oliver?" my mom said, I looked up to her, "The girl's name?"

"Uh," I paused, "Lilly….." I said with shame.

"Her name is Lilly, so who is s- Wait, Teresa's Lilly, Lilly Truscott? Your best friend, Lilly?" she asked shocked. I nodded and she gasped, "So you two are an 'item' " she asked me.

"No! We were cleaning up and we got some black gunk on us and it burnt us and we had to clean our clothes. Anyways, she had on her bra, just like a bikini!"

"Fine, I'll talk to Teresa and see what kind of punishment she gave Lilly and give you something similar. Now in the mean time go to your room and wait until dinner," she said in a calm lady like voice. I walked downstairs and into my room.

I saw my phone on my dresser and picked it up to text Lilly. I text in the following – 'Lilly, I'm sorry about earlier. To tell you the truth it hurt me not talking to you and I hope we can still be friends. w/b! Love Smokin' Oken' I pressed the send button, but had second thoughts on sending the message so I closed my phone and the message stopped sending. I lie down on my bed and put my hands over my eyes and my elbows were swaying in the air.

I shifted to my side and closed my eyes and before I knew it I fell asleep.

**Lilly's POV- 20 minutes later**

I kept my eyes shut as I stretched in my bed to wake up. I stayed still and enjoyed the peace and quiet as long as I could.

"Oliver! Time to eat!" I started to get up when I realized that the voice said Oliver not Lilly. My eyes shot open and I wasn't in my room. I sat up in my bed, or should I say Oliver's bed, and looked at my hand. _That is NOT my hand! _I put my hand through and found that it didn't fall past my shoulders, but just above them and in my eyes. I jumped out off the bed and ran into the hallway. I looked around and surely enough, it WAS Oliver's house.

I ran into the Living Room and turned around the corner a slowly walked up the stairs. I got all the way up and tried to run to my house, but I didn't even make it out of the house.

"Oliver! What's the matter son?" asked Mr. Oken. I turned around to him.

"Nothing, Mr.- I mean dad! I just need to go talk to Ol- Lilly!" I said confusing myself, _good going Lilly!_

"First, are you combining yours and Lilly's names together? And second, your mom told me you are grounded."

"Yeah, me and Lilly came up with that a LONG time ago, like umm," _Think Lilly, think! _, "Loliver! Doesn't it have a ring?" Mr. Oken, 'dad', nodded his head.

"How about the second one?" he asked unsurely

"Um, I really need to talk to Lilly. She probably hates me know that we got in trouble and I really wanna talk to her," I lied, _he is NEVER gonna let me leave._

"Fine, but be back in ten," he said turning around. _What?!?_

"You're letting me go," I asked really surprised. He turned and looked at me.

"Son, I know that if you don't make up with her, I'll never have grandkids," he said. I blushed and my jaw dropped open. I pointed to the door behind my shoulders and Mr. Oken nodded and turned around once again.

I spun around and swung the door open and ran out the door shutting it on my way out. I looked across the street to see my white house and the tree in my front lawn. I ran across the street and onto my lawn. I jogged up to my house and crouched down under the dining room window, which just happened to have my window right above it!

I took some pebbles and tossed them up to my window and wait until it open to see me looking out of it.

**Oliver's POV**

I woke up to what sounded like hail falling outside. I opened my eyes and saw purple and red. _This isn't my room. _Sat up and looked around and saw that it in fact wasn't my room but Lilly's. _When did I get here? _I shrugged it off, _I'll remember about out make up in a second once I wake up a little bit more._

I walked over to Lilly's window and opened it up, it wasn't cloudy and then I looked down and saw….. me?

"Oliver! Let me in!" I screamed? I looked around the room to see a rope ladder under Lilly's bed. I went to reach for it when I saw my arms, they were Lilly's. I stood up and looked down saw something I never thought I would see.

"I have boobs!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I suddenly heard foot steps outside the door and it opened wide open and Mrs. Truscott stood there, "Hi Teresa!" I said and she glared at me, "I mean…. Mom?" she nodded.

"Now what is this I heard you screaming?" I looked to Mrs. Truscott who looked as confused as ever.

"I got, umm," pointed to Lilly's chest area, "those." I said blushing a little.

"Hun, when you have children, they only get bigger," Mrs. T said turning around and shutting my door. I heard her walk away and I ran to the ladder and attached it to the top of the window and threw it down.

I stepped back and waited for me to show. I saw two hands come over the side of Lilly's window. I saw me swing my leg over the side of the window sill and pull the ladder in.

"Who are you?" I asked in Lilly's voice. They put their hands on there waist.

"Who do you think ya donut?" asked me, _what is going on?_

"Well you look like me, Oliver, but act like Lilly!"

"Oh yeah, well it is Lilly and know the whole neighborhood knows that I finally understand I have boobs!" Lilly screamed walking over to me and slapping me, or her.

"Lils, what is going on?" I asked her.

She reached for her (my) clothes and looked at them and lifted up her shirt, we saw abs, well attempted abs, not a flat stomach like her real one, "Oliver I have no idea! You it must have been that crap that fell one use earlier. What are we gonna do, I don't wanna see you…… naked!" I screamed.

"Lilly, what is going on up there? Is that Oliver?" Mrs. T asked.

Lilly stood there looking at me, "Oh, nothing mom!" I screamed down to her. Lilly nodded at me and sat onto her bed. I sat next to her and looked at her (me). _Does my hair really look like that? I need to trim it a little._

"So, how do we, you know, work everything out? Like taking showers and going to the bathroom and changing and that crap," I asked her, she looked near to tears, _not in my body you won't._

"Oliver, we just have to trust each other in our bodies I guess," she said lying down, "But we can't tell Miley."

"Okay I get the first part," I said lying down next to her, "but why the second part?"

"Because, if she finds out, she would NEVER let use live it down!" she whisper screamed. She looked over to me, _my eyes are pretty! Snap outta it Oliver._

"What about you know about ISS and stuff?" I asked her. She shook her head and I grabbed for her hand, she now had a tear streaming down her face, _I would too, but I'm a man, just not at the moment._

"I gotta get back to your house!" she said and jumped up and grabbed the ladder and set it up. She started to climb down but then her (my) head popped up again, "And Oliver?"

"Yeah Lils?" I asked her.

"Don't do anything freaky with my body!" she said and disappeared below the window. _This cannot end up well!_

**Fin for NOW!!**

**A/N- OMG I'm sooo sorry! This is sooo confusing to write and I can only imagine what it is like to read it. If you have any tips on how to write this please give them to be, I need help! Lol Thanks! ** **I have to make two other chapters for my other stories and I've been ubber busy, only enough time to check on the reviews on here and youtube and to make some vids; that seemed the most demanding and the most fun to me. I hope I wrote enough for this chapter and I'll try to update ASAP, but again I need 5 reviews, which was NO trouble at all last chapter, before I got 50 views I had 5 reviews, so I got lucky last time!**


End file.
